


[七爷]《白首尘缘》（赫连翊X景北渊）初次车

by Crazy1124



Category: Priest - Fandom, 七爷
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy1124/pseuds/Crazy1124





	[七爷]《白首尘缘》（赫连翊X景北渊）初次车

来自基友的百fo点梗。人生第一次写车，求多担待。  
前世今生都有写到，用名字区分。景北渊是一周目的前世，景七是二周目的今生。  
穿插部分原著文字，表示对原著情节的呼应。

============ 

清早的空气清凉如水，带着晨曦的鸟鸣，令人醒神沁肺。  
可惜，这一天里最美好的时辰，却没办法让东宫书房里的这位心情有半点好转。  
赫连翊望着眼前一大早应召而来、坐在一旁连连打哈欠的景北渊，面色阴沉不豫。他满脑子都是昨晚手下人报上来的消息：“南宁王爷又夜宿黄花馆。”  
黄花馆是那烟柳之地，里面涂脂抹粉接客的却不是姑娘。南宁王景北渊自幼在宫中跟着不着调的皇上长大，也养成了京城一等一的吃喝玩乐本事，平日凭栏听曲、游山玩水地风流惯了，近日甚至传出消息，南宁王爷多次光顾流连于黄花馆的男娼。  
赫连翊冷眼看景北渊一脸倦容，衣衫略显不整，头冠匆匆束就，月白色衣袖间还隐隐传来一股脂粉气息——一闻就知不是什么正经味道，简直无法细想他前一晚过的是如何颠倒荒诞。满心的无名火起，重重地一拍桌子：  
“北渊！都什么时候了，你还整天这么耽于玩乐！你心里到底都放了些什么！？”  
景北渊放下掩住哈欠的手，一眨不眨地看向赫连翊，眼里还带着些随着哈欠泛上来的水光，那时常充斥于其中的笑意却消失了，满是幽深的意味。  
赫连翊被这双眸子看着，心中一紧——

三日前的宫中宴席之后，两人沿着后花园小路散步，顺便散一下酒气。  
景北渊一边走着，一边借着醉意模仿方才宴席上歌女的唱腔，咿咿呀呀地唱着，腰肢柔韧居然把身段模仿了个六七成。赫连翊跟在后面被他逗得连连失笑。  
唱到“愿得一人心，白首不相离”的时候，他突然回首，向赫连翊伸出一只手。  
赫连翊一愣，抬头撞进了那双琉璃似的流光溢彩、却看不到底的眼睛，平时总是带着些调笑的笑意，此刻却是三分醉意，三分紧张，剩下的全是孤注一掷的决绝和深情。  
赫连翊手指僵硬地动了动，最终没伸出手来。  
他不是不知道景北渊对自己的感情。景北渊的父亲老王爷只管生不管养，父皇担心景北渊没人照顾、将他抱进宫里来时，他牙才换到一半、说话还漏风，是个像瓷做的、瞳子晶亮、非常好看的小东西。  
他与景北渊自小相依为命地长大，时间长了，赫连翊发现，这小家伙不单长得好，还天生就有眼力见儿，知道什么时候该说什么，知道怎么讨人喜欢，因为年幼寄养宫中，而带出那么几分自然而然的懂事的小心翼翼……仿佛和他同病相怜。  
小心翼翼地试探、接近，随后如这无底深宫中的两只凑在一起相互取暖的小动物一样。  
不知何时起，赫连翊觉得那人看向自己的目光，总带着些许微妙难言的东西，他便明白了，北渊是喜欢着自己的——不像兄弟朋友，而如男欢女爱。  
他对于景北渊不是没有感情，那么一个通透美好的人，怎么能不喜欢呢？可是这么多年半点不敢越雷池一步。自己毕竟是东宫，以后要继承皇位，父皇会指给他一位太子妃，以后会成为皇后。  
在这强敌环肆、步履维艰的夺权之路上，他一言一行都被无数双眼睛盯着，一步都不敢踏错，一点流言都足以把他脚下的薄冰击碎。  
纵使大庆有达官贵人消遣男色，也只能是私下的喜好，上不得台面也见不得光。他又如何敢接受这般惊世骇俗的感情？再说了，那可不是一般人，是景北渊，是南宁王，是大庆第一异性王！  
北渊以后迟早会回到自己的王府，会大权在握，会成就一番功业。南宁王——绝不能因为流言而毁掉。  
如果……如果他不是东宫储君，如果他不是南宁王，那么事情会不会不一样？  
可惜没有如果。  
赫连翊对着景北渊伸出的手，感觉呼吸都快凝滞了，他用尽全身力气把头颈扭到一边去，妄想掩耳盗铃地装作视而不见。  
眼角余光里，他看见北渊的手指僵硬地蜷了一下，脸上掠过一片刷白，不过很快就过去了。景北渊笑了笑，又行云流水地接着刚才的曲调唱着。  
赫连翊感觉心里有什么东西裂开了，周围无边无际的海水灌进去，刺得伤口疼得要蜷缩起来。

那之后，他以为可以和景北渊回归平常的日子，没想到北渊躲着他避而不见。他让手下人去打听，却收到南宁王爷连连夜宿黄花馆的消息。

第二天，正逢宫中选秀，他远远地经过，扫过一眼，看见那姹紫嫣红争奇斗艳的少女们，心里忽然觉得，若以后有了太子妃，好像和她也没什么话好说。  
整个熙熙攘攘的宫阙，赫连翊发现，其实和每个人的关系，归根到底，都变成了这么一句浅薄而冰冷的言语——没什么话好说。身边没了景北渊，他竟然连个能说话的人都没有了。  
这吃人的地方，连“信任”尚且难言，何况倾心呢？  
那天景北渊有些沧然又悲凉的笑容在赫连翊的心里缭绕不去，快成了梦魇。他突然意识到在这世上，在这宫里，他只有景北渊了。  
若没有景北渊，这通向王位的道路布满荆棘，他哪怕硬起心肠走下去，也没有个能回去的地方。他之前的万般顾虑都在见不到北渊的这几天里逐渐被消磨殆尽，最后剩下的是越来越明晰的真心。  
他思量了三日，决定放纵自己的感情，就爱他……试一试。

可是，对赫连翊来说，是辗转反侧、最后破釜沉舟的三日，对景北渊来说却花天酒地、眠花宿柳、夜不归宿的三日。  
赫连翊咬碎了无数的牙才做出的决定，对上景北渊那惫懒倦怠的脸，想着他为这个人把自己最软弱的地方掏出来细细度量的时候，这人却缠绵于那些下三滥的东西的榻上，满心酸苦像是一腔真心错付后的悲凉，从中又腾起了一片恼怒。他恨恨地看着景北渊停止打哈欠，眼角一垂，长长的睫毛遮下，掩盖住里面的万千思绪，只留一丝玩世不恭和满不在乎：“看殿下这问题问的，我这心里都装了什么？我这心啊，一名不值，就算给了人也没人要，那就随便抛着玩玩罢了……”  
“我要。”  
景北渊猛然抬头，怀疑自己听错了什么。  
“我说，我要。”赫连翊一字一顿地说道，挥手屏退左右。侍从下去时乖顺地把门带上。东宫书房是太子议事之处，太子若不希望有人打扰，手下对书房周围的清场会做得非常彻底。  
赫连翊霍地站起来，步步逼近景北渊，景北渊被惊得连连后退，背后抵上书房一角的床榻。  
“北渊，我想清楚了。”赫连翊毫不犹豫地伸出手，握着那三天前与他失之交臂的手掌，“我想要你，你给不给？”  
景北渊被这突如其来的话冲击得慌了神，他把脸扭到一侧，嘴角慌乱地扯起一抹笑容，像是撑起一片薄弱蝉翼的盔甲，遮掩着他脆弱的内在，“殿下，你别消遣我了，如果你无聊了，我可以介绍……”  
“我是认真的，北渊……我只有你了。”  
“殿下，别开玩笑了，你以后可是要坐龙椅的人，上次皇上还说明年就给你指个太子妃。我可以终身不娶，你呢？你可有考虑过？”  
冷硬的现实伴随着沉默砸下，把景北渊那薄薄的盔甲砸出一片千疮百孔。他苦涩一笑，准备抽出手来。  
“北渊，我不会骗你。我会娶太子妃，但是，”赫连翊用力握住他的手腕，声音比手上的力气更为决绝坚毅，“我发誓，我赫连翊绝不会负你景北渊，这一生一世，不，假如有轮回，生生世世我都会和你在一起！若有违此誓，我……”  
景北渊再也忍不住了，用力把他的脖子拉下，堵住他的嘴。  
“我的殿下，”他多年不敢告人的奢求和原以为今生无望的肖想，此时如海啸一般涌出，把他心神完全吞没。他甜蜜又悲凉地想，“有你这句话，纵使我粉身碎骨，又有何惧？你便是要了我这条命，我也断然不会犹豫半分。”  
你说，你只有我了。  
我又何尝不是只有你了？  
天地悠悠，深宫寂寥，能得一人相知相守，哪怕刀山火海也能走得下去。  
愿得一心人，白首不相离。

唇舌交缠，气息交融，仿佛一点火星落入干柴之中，轰地燃起遮天炽热的火焰，把赫连翊剩余不多的理智烧灼殆尽。身为东宫太子，他不是没有过女人，也跟着周子舒去过望月河畔。可是眼前这人不一样，这是他多年一直视若珍宝、小心翼翼地对待的人。  
景北渊身上常年佩戴香囊，他的品味极好，周身缭绕着清雅悠然的香气，此刻混合着北渊自身带着体温的体息，把赫连翊整个人笼罩在里面，从四肢百骸的每一个毛孔里渗进去，让他心驰荡漾。太子殿下觉得脑袋里乱成了一锅粥，耳中鼓膜里全是自己剧烈的心跳声，那些礼义廉耻、风月手段和素来逢人三分笑、不辨喜怒的城府全部都被抛诸脑后。他就像是个急切的小兽一样，一边在猎物的脖颈间噬咬着，一边毫无章法地扯着景北渊的衣带，不顾一切地想去掉这些碍人的布料，离这个人近一点，再近一点，恨不得立刻把眼前的人拆吃入腹。  
“嘶！”景北渊脖子上吃痛，不由得把这咬人的家伙推开了一些，看着赫连翊快要冒出火来的眼眸，景北渊桃花眼微微一弯，凑在赫连翊耳边，牙尖在耳垂上轻轻碾磨着，末了还伸出一点舌尖唯恐天下不乱地往耳道里蜻蜓点水般舔了一下，呼气混合着低沉的声音往赫连翊耳朵里面直钻：“殿下，你急什么，怎么像个初哥似的，要不要我来……”  
赫连翊像被电流窜过身子一般浑身一颤，眼中眸色瞬间加深，简直想把这搓火的家伙就地正法。他的手顺着景北渊被扯开的衣襟探进去，一寸一寸地在他胸口皮肤上爬着。南宁王养尊处优，皮肤白皙细腻得如同瓷器一般，此时领口宽松地敞开着，除了脖颈刚刚被太子印上去咬痕外，还有一些浅淡细碎的淡红色痕迹。  
明显就是这几天被那烟柳之地的男娼留下来的吻痕。  
赫连翊动作一顿，眼中除了情欲之色之外，杀气翻滚着涌上来，耳畔一片轰鸣。景北渊风月老手，看一眼就知道怎么回事，笑着掰过赫连翊的脸，在他唇上细细地啄着：“我的太子殿下，你是在吃醋么？哎——”  
他话还没说完，衣带已被赫连翊暴躁地扯断，层层衣袍委顿于地，剥出里面一个白生生的躯体。一枚贴身挂着、藏在衣服里面的玉佩也随着暴露在空气之中，是一只两寸大小的玉兔，本应冰凉的玉质触手却是带着身体的温度。  
那还是景北渊很小的时候，皇上给的一对玉兔，他特意找人穿了铃铛，给了赫连翊一只，没想到另一只他一直贴身挂着。  
赫连翊摩挲着玉兔，眼中血色渐渐褪去，却听见传来那人带着笑意的声音：“——以后我再也不去那些地方了。我谁也不看，谁也不要，只要你。”  
赫连翊捏起景北渊的下巴，眸色深沉：“当真？”  
“当真。一生一世，生生世世，我景北渊只要赫连翊一人。”景北渊说着和方才赫连翊相同的誓词，桃花眼里此刻无比的认真，仿佛是能将这句话镌刻入灵魂里一般。  
赫连翊再也忍不住了，把这人儿紧紧地搂在怀里，就像是要把他的骨肉都揉进自己身体里。  
他突然觉得一直飘飘荡荡在半空、无处安放的魂魄有了归属之地。

景北渊半裸着身子被赫连翊紧紧地抱着，虽然从此再也不用去那烟柳之地寻找此人的替代品，多年夙愿一朝实现让他有种恍然不知身在何处的缥缈感，但总这么抱着也不是件事儿。  
他正想把地上的衣服捡起来，还没动，突然被赫连翊一把推倒在身后的榻上，随之而来的是细密的噬咬亲吻，落在他胸口每一个红痕上。  
景北渊：“……？”  
所以这事还没完，还要盖个章划了地盘才结束？  
他低头看着赫连翊的脑袋，有点失笑，把手指插入这人的头发，轻捋发根，突然浑身一颤。  
他胸前凸起一点落在了太子殿下口中，正在被辗转细密地舔弄噬咬着，很快就充血挺立起来，泛起了带着水光的红润，在白瓷一般的皮肤上显出近乎妖艳的色泽，配上垂下来的黑发，黑白相应，殷红点缀，是触目惊心的好看。  
景北渊的敏感处落在赫连翊的嘴里，让他耳尖泛起了红，头偏向一侧隐藏自己的表情，压抑着低低的喘息声。  
赫连翊一眨不眨地盯着景北渊的表情，带着薄茧的手指顺着身子滑下。景北渊的腰很细，却又不是女人那种不盈一握的纤细，隐藏着一股子柔韧的力道，腹部肌肉线条明显，仿佛是一张绷紧的弓。赫连翊在景北渊的腰腹间流连了一下，一把扯开亵裤的腰带，直接往景北渊的下身探去，随即一把握住那人半勃的欲望。  
景北渊猝不及防被人握住，感觉到一阵酥麻自身下传来，那处地方被生着薄薄剑茧的手指揉弄得渐渐勃起，脉络清晰地膨胀着。手指在柱身上撸动一阵之后，自下而上来到最为敏感的柱头，指甲轻轻地刮蹭在下方一圈浅浅的沟壑里，又来到铃口处，在那里揉弄按压着。  
景北渊浑身发软，被赫连翊碰触的地方仿佛要烧了一般，全身都被快感支配着战栗不止，再也忍不住的呻 吟混合着喘息从他嘴里细细碎碎地溢出。  
赫连翊看了他一眼，低头再次含住景北渊胸前的敏感点，手上动作却在加紧，手掌把硬得要淌水的性 器整个包裹住来回套弄，拇指抵在顶端小口反复地刮擦。景北渊毕竟年轻，哪里受得住这样玩弄，脑内一片空白，身下巨大的快感潮水一样就要把他淹死在了里头，很快就喷薄而出，释放在赫连翊的手里。  
赫连翊抬起头来，只见那人布满吻痕和牙印的胸膛随着紊乱的呼吸起起伏伏，一双眼睛微微眯着，浓密的睫毛轻轻颤动，眼神涣散，水汽氤氲。他在景北渊嘴角轻轻啄了一下，掰开他的腿，沾着白浊的手指探过臀缝，往下方穴口按去。  
景北渊整个人还沉浸在高潮中，脑内一片混沌，意识模糊中从来没有被人碰过的地方迎来了一个不速之客。  
“等……等等？殿下……”  
景北渊睁大眼睛，高潮后有些虚软无力的手抵在赫连翊胸前。他虽然多次出入黄花馆，却从来没有人敢对南宁王做这件事。他突然意识到自己好像遗漏了什么事。  
赫连翊俯下身子，有样学样地在景北渊耳垂上碾咬着，低低地道：“北渊，给我。”  
景北渊沉默了一下，垂下手，艰难地打开身子，像一枚蚌般掰开自己的壳，任人触碰那从来没有被人触摸过的软肉。  
手指沾了体液，在高潮后还有些紧绷的穴口用力揉了几下，将那处顶开一个入口后，径自探进去了半个指尖。景北渊咬着牙放松身子，感觉着那根手指在液体的润滑下慢慢深入，挤压着皱褶堆叠的内壁，模仿着交合的动作一进一出。  
那处地方向来只出不进，头一次被外物侵入的感觉让景北渊浑身不自在。他难耐地抬起腿想合上，被赫连翊压下，接着第二根手指也送了进来。  
两根手指的动作比之前更加激烈，不停的上下开拓，又往更深处抠挖。还好有体液润滑，容纳得还算顺利。景北渊难受地扭动着身子，大腿被赫连翊压住动弹不得，正要抗议，第三根手指也长驱直入了。  
紧闭的肉穴被彻底的撑开，三根手指在景北渊体内肆虐，一开一合地扩张着，撑开皱褶，按压着内壁的每一处。赫连翊贵为东宫太子，没有机会像景北渊那样胡作非为，此刻的动作全是他在周子舒给他的春宫图上看来，再加上宫人口口相传的那些，从来没有实际操作过，自然生涩得很。  
景北渊被折腾了一阵子，觉得对方实在是不得要领，忍不住开口：“殿下，你行不行，不如让我来……”  
他本意是面子不要了，开拓功夫他自己来，免得等下受伤。却没想到这“行不行”完全戳中了男人的痛穴。赫连翊被湿热的内壁紧紧啜着手指半晌，早已按捺不住自己的欲望，听得此言，便抽出手指。  
景北渊感觉在后穴里翻江倒海作妖的手指抽出，松了一口气，正要抬起身子，就见赫连翊解开腰带，压了上来。  
“…………？！”  
抽离后有点空虚的后穴迎来了一个比手指粗数倍的物件，巨大的前端顶开未被扩张到位的小口，直直地埋了进去。  
景北渊仿佛整个人被利刃劈开两半，瞬间撕裂的剧痛让他张开嘴却发不出一点声音，全身冷汗刷地一下冒了出来，两腿不顾一切地拼命挣动，又被铁钳一样的双手掰开，强硬地按在胸前。他能感受到粗硬滚烫的柱状物不由分说地挤开窄小的甬道，一毫厘一毫厘地入侵娇嫩的内壁深处，缓慢却执着，在从未有人到访的地方留下印记，直至被一插到底。  
他觉得自己像是一只被钉子钉在木板上的青蛙，四肢被死死压住，只能任凭那根滚烫的钉子穿透自己最柔软的内脏。  
其实这时的赫连翊也不好受。他整个下体深深地埋在景北渊体内，被微微颤抖的紧窒湿热肠肉所包裹，那种极度熨帖的快感让他头皮发麻，几乎忍不住就要肆虐起来，可他还是用最后一丝神志克制住了自己。眼前的人已经脸色发白，全身颤抖，满头冷汗，几乎只剩半口气的样子。  
他俯下身子，吻去景北渊眼角渗出的泪水，有点担心地问：“北渊，你还好么？”  
“没事，只是我是第一次，而且你……太大了。”景北渊伸手搂住赫连翊的脖子，咬牙忍着剧痛，把身体再放松打开一点，“没事了，继续。”  
景北渊的话让赫连翊呼吸一滞，插在他体内的凶器又膨胀了一点，痛得他惊呼出声。赫连翊深吸一口气，小幅度地浅浅抽插研磨起来，一边盯着景北渊的表情。景北渊泛起艳红色的眼角，紧紧咬住的嘴唇，不时逸出的零碎喘息，凌乱的发丝，让他无比清晰地意识到，此刻的景北渊是只属于他一个人的。  
这么心高气傲又芝兰玉树的一个人，此刻在他身下小声呜咽着，光是想到这一点就让赫连翊几乎忍不住要泄了出来。  
不住的抽插使穴口渐渐泥泞不堪，肠道被撑开塞满，裂伤血液混合着肠液，让交合处隐隐有了水声。景北渊慢慢地在律动中适应了体内的巨物，放松下来，疼痛过了开始有些麻痒，像有些蚀骨的蚂蚁在那处啃咬一般，渐渐从中又升起一些说不清道不明的快感。  
他从没有试过雌伏人下，但出入黄花馆多次，看那些男娼在他身下的反应，也大概知道自己是进入状态了。他拉下赫连翊的脖子，细细密密地与他交换一个缠绵的吻。  
全世界能让南宁王这样打开身体接纳的人，也只有赫连翊一人了。  
赫连翊看景北渊的反应，知道他开始适应了，便也不再客气，牢牢地按住景北渊的腿，缓缓地将下身抽出，再深深地顶回去。开始几下慢而深，渐渐便再难控制力道，一下一下又快又狠地直插得连根没入，狠狠地撞击着仿佛要将眼前这人顶穿一般。  
景北渊被顶得一口气快喘不上来，灭顶的快感取代了最初的不适。他本就清瘦，此刻脖颈仰起，绷出一片锋锐的线条，勾得赫连翊忍不住俯下身子，在他喉结上细细啃咬着。  
习武之人最怕致命处落入人手，此刻喉咙被赫连翊叼住，下身软肉被他狠捣研磨着，浑身毛发倒竖的危机感让景北渊全身感官敏锐异常，从交合处传来淫靡的水声和越来越强烈的快感把他吞没，全身颤抖着，滚烫的甬道紧紧吸啜着巨大的性 器，逼得赫连翊倒吸一口冷气，从他的后穴里撤出大半。  
“怎么了？太子哥哥……？”景北渊有点神志不清了。他不满下身骤然的空虚，抬起腿在赫连翊腰侧挨挨蹭蹭，赫连翊低头一看，便见到景北渊两腿大分，失去了填充穴口就这么敞开在了他眼前，周围一圈红肿显得可怜兮兮的，如同小嘴般一张一合翕动着，似乎饿得很在讨吃的。  
赫连翊眼神暗了一下，突然捏住景北渊的腿，左右分到极限，然后狠狠一顶齐根没入  
！！！！  
景北渊受不住如此强烈的刺激，细腰弓起，却正好让体内某点擦过柱头，引得他呻 吟出声，后穴蓦地绞紧，连已经发泄过一次而疲软的性 器都颤颤巍巍地抬起了头。  
赫连翊一直在观察他的反应，见状更是不会放过他。他不断挤压研磨那致命的一点，满意地看这景北渊终于忍不住地呻 吟出来，脸色潮红，双眼迷离。接着折叠起景北渊的身子，寻找角度，每一下都快狠准地撞击着那令人发狂的地方。  
景北渊仿佛是在惊涛骇浪中被抛上浪尖的小舟，只能紧紧地攀附着赫连翊的肩膀，随着他的动作起伏，呻 吟和喘息都被顶得细细碎碎，体内再次升起难耐的燥热，仿佛在叫嚣着要寻找一个出口。灭顶的快感取代了最初的不适，他后穴已经彻底妥协了，每次被侵入时都敞开欢迎，离去时又不舍绞紧挽留，前端挺立渗出黏腻的液体，被赫连翊握在手里，揉捏撸动。  
“北渊，你下面把我咬得很紧呢。”赫连翊在景北渊耳边低低地说道，“就这么不舍得我么？”景北渊羞窘万分，却偏偏毫无办法，他能听见自己不成调的喘息呻 吟，混合着交合肉体间的拍打声与暧昧的水声响成一片。体内快感堆积如沙子聚集成的高塔，眼看就要倾斜下来，却被赫连翊用手指堵住了开口。  
“不，别这样……给我……”景北渊难耐地扭动身子，到了零界点却无法发泄的折磨让他快疯了。赫连翊心肠冷硬地握住不放，轻轻咬住景北渊脖子：“说，我是谁？叫我的名字……”  
“殿下，太子哥哥……赫连翊，翊……”景北渊迷迷糊糊地说。  
赫连翊再也忍受不住了，低喘一声，几个冲刺，用尽全身力气顶撞释放进了景北渊的最深处，同时松开手，任由白浊喷溅在两人的腰腹之间。

云雨之后，景北渊被榨干了所有力气，静静地俯卧在床榻上。  
赫连翊看着他沉默的侧颜，有点心里不安，不知哪条筋不对，忍不住开口道：“北渊，我今天所说句句属实，我与你绝不是逢场作戏，今后只要有我在，不会让任何人伤你分毫，我……”  
往后世间风刀霜剑，有我尽替你挡了，这一生一世只一人，哪怕不要这三山六水的万里王土。  
“知道啦，太子哥哥。”景北渊嗤的一声笑了起来，眼角眉梢都是懒洋洋的笑意，“我又不是那些女人，别动不动就说什么要对我负责之类的话。”  
他声音有些沙哑，身子上的酸软不适还没过去，此刻慵懒地蜷在锦被之间把玩着一束赫连翊垂散的头发。他伸出一只手按在赫连翊的胸口，“我懂。”  
赫连翊愣了一下，平日幽深的眼神此时缱绻得像是要溢出水来，连着锐利的脸部轮廓也跟着柔和了起来。他伸手把那束头发从景北渊手里抽出来，又捡起一束景北渊散落在枕侧的头发，认真地把两束头发绑在一起。  
景北渊抬头，正正对上一双诚挚的眸子。赫连翊把结发捧在唇边，轻轻一吻，郑而重之地道：“愿得一人心，白首不相离。”  
景北渊愣住了。天地间风雨飘摇，前路渺茫，可是只要和这个人在一起，就有一种温暖的东西从心底涌出，把他内心每个角落都充溢得满满的。他忍不住在心里想：  
恨不得一夜之间白头，自此永不分离。

多年之后，景七再度回想起当年的心声，不由得失笑。  
不知哪路神仙居然是个半聋，好好的心愿竟只听进去了一半，也只实现了一半，硬生生的变成了一个恶意的嘲讽。  
此刻，他与大巫在南疆，那被终年弥漫着雾瘴而不见天日的密林所包围的深山里，有一处叫情缘岩的地方。  
此处据说有缘人能从岩叶形状解读出自己前世今生的缘分，因此南疆部落的少男少女都喜欢来此处岩石之下交换誓约，订立终身，也是部落里婚配仪式的举办场所。  
今早路塔来报，说是情缘岩有风化迹象加剧的征兆。大巫作为部落首领，必定是要来查看的。景七闲着无聊，也跟过来了。  
情缘岩的形状如一本摊开的书简，看起来和普通的岩石也没什么区别。景七既然来了也凑个趣，对着情缘岩上的岩石缝隙仔细地看了半天，什么也没瞧出来，倒是莫名其妙地想起自己在前世曾有过的一个念头。  
那好像是在和赫连翊第一次灵肉相交之后？往事如尘，叫人思量不得，触及便是满嘴苦意。  
毕竟，多疑的人和多心的人，在一起能有什么好下场呢？  
他不由得有些无奈地在情缘岩上拍了一拍。  
“北渊小心！”  
景七蓦然一惊，被身后的大巫拉着急速后退。情缘岩的一小角轰然坠地，掀起一片尘烟。好在两人退得快，站在一地砂砾中，倒也毫发无伤。  
景七手里还留着一小截情缘岩的石片，用力攥紧，能感觉到石片在指缝间化为齑粉。摊开手掌，洋洋洒洒的细小尘土被风卷着，飘散开来。  
景七怔怔地看着，良久，默默低下头。  
到底，那纠纠缠缠的七世情缘，那一生一世、生生世世的承诺，也跟着被时间的罡风吹散了一般，化为尘土飘散于天地之间，不复寻了。

“北渊，你眼睛怎么红了？”  
“没事，尘土迷了眼睛罢了。走吧，我们回去。”

==========完========== 

后记：

《白首尘缘》是我人生里第一部车，以及第二部同人……？（如果之前那部《穿书梗-天官赐福X渣反》也能算同人的话，虽然我觉得那更像是一种沙雕小段子）。我一直以来自认为是个纯洁的原耽写手，从今以后纯洁不在贞操已失，可以迈入小黄文作家的行列了。  
这篇文的起因是我临时起意打算来个百fo的庆祝活动，被我基友点了个七爷的梗，还指明要写车。好嘛，写就写，不过人生第一次开车，难免业务不熟练，也是找了几部写的很棒的车看过后，参考了一下找到感觉才写的。而且七爷这么冷门的作品，还要是赫连翊X景北渊这么冷门的CP，我怀疑能有几个人会来看……

这篇文脱胎于《七爷》番外的赫连翊篇，我将原著部分文字掰碎了穿插进去，与原著这篇番外配合食用效果翻倍。写的时候，我脑子中有两句歌词，一句是“恨不得一夜之间白头，永不分离”——这句我很直白地写出来了。话说“愿得一人心，白首不相离”这句在原著里最初是乌溪说的，是打动他认清自己心意的契机。此时作为前世的赫连翊和景北渊之间的誓言，分外讽刺。  
另一句歌词我没写出来，但我把整个意思融进了整篇文章里，是李宗盛的那句“旧爱的誓言像极了一个巴掌，每当你记起就挨一个耳光”。  
所以这篇文，你可以说它是糖，也可以说它是刀。当时甜得有多浓，事后就伤得有多痛。  
不过，我相信在前世赫连翊决定握住景北渊的手的时候，那一刻他的心情是真实的。  
只是世事弄人，用P大原著的话说，“少年们都长大成人，野心随着身体一起拉长长大，慢慢地，故人也都面目全非。”

如果你觉得这篇文章里赫连翊不那么体贴，那是正常的。因为我心中的赫连翊就是个自私的人，所以最后才会赐下三尺白绫。这不是个好模范，其他CP不要效仿。  
而文中的景北渊竖flag溜到飞起，我写完了回头再看时，才发现他每句话都是个flag。真是个插旗作死小能手2333~

当时写这文时，我和基友开玩笑说我写的是渣男骗炮话术大全。  
渣男骗炮经典话术，无非就是：  
1，山盟海誓  
2，我不爱家里那位，我只爱你  
3，我只蹭蹭不进去  
4，（蹭进去后）我会对你负责的

这么一看，赫连翊同学除了3之外，剩下的都做到了。鼓掌！

另外，这篇车有照顾到一些现实的情况，  
\- 比如太子这种初哥一般都很容易激动早泄。  
\- 不熟练的人很难在第一次用手指找到前列腺所在。  
\- 初哥在做开拓这种细致活儿一般都做不好。  
\- 不做好开拓容易裂伤。  
\- 初哥一般不会尝试太多的体位和花样，比如背入和口什么的。

不现实的地方是：  
\- 事前不情节就啪啪啪是不卫生的，事后不清理也是。  
\- 景北渊连着夜宿黄花馆，还能被太子殿下撸射一次，又艹射一次，只能说……主角年轻力壮+天赋异禀。


End file.
